The purposes of this treatment IND program are to facilitate the use of Retrovir in children who are HIV infected and either symptomatic or have fewer than 400 CD4+ lymphocytes and for whom no satisfactory alternative treatment is available; to provide free Retrovir to these children on a temporary basis; and to monitor adverse events attributable to Retrovir.